Waluigi
First appearing in Mario Tennis 64, Luigi's purple nemesis rivals the green goober's strong abilities across the board. In fact, Waluigi even improves on Luigi in some respects. His karts, too, are some of the craziest around. Waluigi is known to be sneaky. In Mario Kart Wii Waluigi has good drift and acceleration stats making him good in Grand Prix and VS. He is NOT Wario's brother, but just good friends. Characteristics Waluigi is Luigi's rival, just as his good friend Wario, his accomplice, is Mario's enemy. He has orange shoes that end in points. Like Mario, Luigi, and Wario, he sports overalls with two golden buttons on them. His overalls have a dark purple/navy tint to them, and he also wears a long-sleeved purple shirt. His white gloves have a Г symbol on them, hinting that he is the opposite of Luigi, whose logo is an L. His hair is a stunning tannish brown color, yet he has a long, pointy black mustache that curves upward. His nose is pink, similar, to Wario's, his ears are pointed, and he always has an evil grin on his face, implying that he is a dangerous racer in Mario Kart. And then, like all the other characters with overalls, he has is own specially made purple hat that has a yellow Г symbol over a white circle, similar to his gloves. Waluigi is a lot skinnier and taller than his enemy, Luigi. So you can imagine how overweight he makes Wario and Mario look. Waluigi's so tall and lanky, most bikes seem too small for him, hence his weight changes throughout the series. Vehicles *Waluigi Racer *Standard WL *Gold Mantis *Zipper *Standard Kart L *Offroader *Flame Flyer *Piranha Prowler *Jetsetter *Honeycoupe *Standard Bike L *Wario Bike *Flame Runner *Shooting Star *Spear *Phantom Waluigi's Courses *Waluigi Stadium *Waluigi Pinball Staff Ghost Tracks *Choco Island 2 (DS*) *Waluigi Stadium (GCN, Wii*) *Waluigi Pinball (DS) *Mount Wario (Wii U) *Wario Stadium (DS) * - Retro Track Trivia! *Unlike the previous Mario Kart games, Waluigi didn't appear in Mario Kart 7 for the Nintendo 3DS due to time constraints (though he initially was going to). It also marks the only time DS Waluigi Pinball is seen without Waluigi himself. *Because of a popular theory regarding Waluigi originally being designed as a Pokémon, some have claimed that his presence in Mario Kart is the closest Nintendo has come to including Pokémon in the racing games, most likely similar to a Legendary Pokémon. *Because of his prominent inclusion in the Mario Kart series and other Mario spin-off games, Waluigi has been among the most popular requests to be in the Super Smash Bros. series of games for years. Despite this, he has only made it in as an Assist Trophy. *There were rumors he is in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Though they are not true, he became playable in the next game, Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. *Waluigi is the only racer in the entire series to be listed under all three primary weights: he is listed as a lightweight in Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, a middleweight in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Mario Kart DS, and a heavyweight in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 8. Gallery File:1WaluigiMarioTennisGallery.png|Promotional Art For Waluigi in Mario Tennis (2000). File:2WaluigiMarioParty3Gallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Party 3 (2001) File:3WaluigiMarioParty4Gallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Party 4 (2002) File:4Waluigi&WarioMKDD!!Gallery.jpg|Waluigi with Wario in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (2003) File:5WaluigiMarioParty5Gallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Party 5 (2003) File:6WaluigiMarioGolfToadstoolTourGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) File:7WaluigiMarioPowerTennis(Gamecube)Gallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Power Tennis (2004) File:8WaluigiMarioParty6Gallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Party 6 (2004) File:9WaluigiMarioSuperstarBaseballGallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) File:10WaluigiMKDSGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Kart DS (2005) File:11Waluigi&WarioMarioParty7Gallery.png|Waluigi with Wario in Mario Party 7 (2006) File:12WaluigiSuperMarioStrikersGallery.jpg|Waluigi in Super Mario Srikers (2006) File:13WaluigiMarioHoops3-on-3Gallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (2006) File:14WaluigiMarioStrikersChargedGallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Strikers Charged (2007) File:15WaluigiMarioSuperSluggersGallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Super Sluggers (2008) File:Waluigi.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Kart Wii (2008) File:16WaluigiSSBBGallery.jpg|Waluigi as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) File:18WaluigiMario&SonicAtTheOlympicWinterGamesGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) File:19Waluigi&WarioMarioSportsMixGallery.png|Waluigi with Wario in Mario Sports Mix (2011) File:20WaluigiMario&SonicAtTheLondon2012OlympicGamesGallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) File:21WaluigiMarioTennisOpenGallery.jpg|Waluigi in Mario Tennis Open (2012) File:22WaluigiMarioPartyIslandTourGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Party: Island Tour (2014) File:23WaluigiMarioGolfWorldTourGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Golf: World Tour (2014) File:24WaluigiMK8-DGallery.jpg|Waluigi's Icon in Mario Kart 8/Deluxe (2014/2017) File:25WaluigiSSB4Gallery.jpg|Waluigi as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U (2014) File:26WaluigiMarioPartyStarRushGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Party: Star Rush (2016) File:27WaluigiMarioTennisAcesGallery.png|Waluigi in Mario Tennis Aces (2018) File:28WaluigiSuperMarioPartyGallery.png|Waluigi in Super Mario Party (2018) File:29WaluigiSSBUGallery.png|Waluigi as an assist trophy in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png Waluigi - Mario Party 10.png I-am-speed.gif|He be racing de:Waluigi Category:Racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! racers Category:Mario Kart DS racers Category:Mario Kart Wii racers Category:Mario Kart 8 racers Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Unlockable Racers Category:Special Racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe racers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Characters Category:Males